


Backfire

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian's joke about retiring in the group chat backfires on him, leaving him having to make it up to Kimi.(Based on a chapter of alosainz's amazing #windbagsunited)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fernando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernando/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#windbagsunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649589) by [fernando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernando/pseuds/fernando). 



> This is based on this chapter of #windbagsunited. You need to read that first to understand this :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9649589/chapters/23234763

Kimi had not known how to feel when he had seen Sebastian's message on screen. 

Retiring? No, he couldn't be.

Typing back his reply with shaking hands, the Finn tried to calm himself down.

He couldn't be retiring. He'd just won a Grand Prix for goodness sake!

Kimi sits back from the computer screen and breathes deeply. He pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to focus.

He couldn't let emotion rule his head. No matter how much Sebastian meant to him.

He can see messages flickering across the screen, but he cannot bear to look.

With a shaky sigh Kimi gets up from the computer screen and moves to get some water.

When he gets back he makes himself look at the messages.

Oh.

It was a prank, a few days late, but a prank nonetheless.

Kimi feels relief suddenly flow through him. Sebastian’s not leaving, yet.

Kimi quickly types back a message and smiles to himself.

A few seconds later, Kimi's phone goes off with a little ping and he picks it up to see it's a message from Sebastian.

_ I'm sorry. _

Kimi quickly types back.

_ You had me going there you Idiot!   _

The reply is instant.

_ I feel really bad. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? _

Kimi knows instantly what he wants.

_ A hug. _

The reply comes back quickly.

_ Deal. As soon as I see you, you're getting the biggest hug of your life!  _

* * *

 

Sebastian makes good his promise of a hug in Bahrain. 

The German quickly finds his teammate in the paddock and taps him on the shoulder.

"So, how about that hug?" Sebastian asks, arms open and a grin on his face as Kimi turns around.

The smile Kimi gives him is breathtaking and Kimi all but launches himself into Sebastian's arms, hugging him tightly.

"You scared me." Kimi mumbles softly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sebastian answers soothingly, gently rubbing Kimi's back.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kimi warns him.

"Never." Sebastian replies, pulling away to look at him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." Kimi answers. "But it still scared me. I like us being teammates and I don't want it to end yet."

"It won't." Sebastian replies. "We have seasons together yet, I promise."

Kimi smiles softly and then hugs Sebastian again. A weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

The two drivers, however, don't notice Jenson in the paddock until it's too late.

He takes photos of them hugging to show the chat group later that evening.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! And go and give alosainz some kudos because their work is what inspired this! :D


End file.
